Degrassi, The School of Drama
by Cori95
Summary: Sara Bhandari Sav's Twin sister has just moved back to Toronto from India. Being rebelous and a bit of a smartass seems to get her in trouble often. But shes been trying to calm down to avoid drama in her life. to bad Degrassi is the school of drama
1. Chapter 1: New Kid in School

"Sara, come one time for school." Sav, my brother said, closing the door behind him.

I sat up in my bed and stretched. Today was my first day at Degrassi. Well, to tell you a bit about myself, I'm in the 10th grade, I just recently got back from a three year punishment trip to India to live with my aunt and uncle, and I'm Sav's twin sister. I got up out of bed and through on a pair of blue-jean shorts and my Degrassi t-shirt. Our parents are a bit more strict on what our sister Alli wears, but since Sav and I are the oldest we can wear practically whatever we want. I slowly staggered downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Sara." My mom said, walking past us with a basket full of clothes.

"Morning mom." I said pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and started to eat fighting to stay conscious. Sav and Alli were arguing again as usual about how Alli has to wear a ridiculously long skirt to school. Once I was done I rinsed my bowl and finished getting ready for school. We walked to school in silence, well I did at least. Can't say the same for Alli and Sav. I walked into the main office and waited for to lady at the desk to notice I was there.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked.

"Um, yeah I came here to get my schedule." I said watching my tone.

"What's you name?"

"Sara Bhandari."

"Spell your last name please." She said looking through the papers on her desk.

"B-h-a-n-d-a-r-i" I'm not sure why she needed me to spell it just the name itself should have helped her find it.

"Here you go hunny."

"Thank you" I took my schedule and left the office.

I walked around the school until I found my homeroom. I walked over to the teacher and handed him my pass. I sat down and waited for him to take attendance before I put my headphones on. I started humming Like you by Bow wow and Ciara. (Hey once you've grown up in the same house as Alli Bhandari the music starts to grow on you.) I felt someone tap in my shoulder, so I turned around and paused my CD.

"Your in my seat." A not so tall red-head said looking down at me.

"I don't see your name anywhere on here." I said taking my headphones off.

"Come on Holly J., lets sit somewhere else." The girl behind her said.

"No, listen I don't think you know who I am, I'm Holly J. Sinclair, so unless you want you life to be miserable I suggest you move."

"Oh, well in the case I'll move in ten minutes when the bell rings, oh and my life is already miserable." I spat back at her.

"Oh really." Holly J. said placing her hands on her waist. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to see your ugly face everyday for the rest of the year aren't I." I said as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and left the room.

I walked down the hall to my next class, science. I sat in the desk farthest away from the teacher. Two other boys came in and sat in the two desks behind me. One was black with short hair and the other had sort of a poofy afro and was white. They muttered something then one of them moved up to the desk next to mine.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm Derek Heig, and whats your name.?" He asked scooting his desk closer to him.

"Not interested." I said not even looking at him.

"Well what do ya we get to know each other a little better." He said placing his hand on my knee.

"If you wanna keep that hand you might wanna take it off of my leg now." I said slamming my book that I was reading close.

"Hey hey now, no need to get aggressive." He said sliding his hand up. I grabbed his wrist got out of my chair. I walked over to him and locked his arm around him and pushed up.

"I told you to take your hands off of me, now if you don't want to listen I can easily break your arm for you, your choice." I said putting more pressure on his arm. I let him go and he looked back at me moving his should around in a circle.

"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you, you freak, come on Danny." Derek said walking to the other side of the room.

Danny got up and started to walk away, but stopped by my desk.

"Sorry, about him." Danny said, handing me my book that fell on the floor.

"Thanks." I said sitting back down.

He nodded, and went over to his friend. The bell rang and woke me up. I got my books together and started walking toward the door, but got tripped.

"Oops sorry." Derek said, kicking my book out from under my hand.

I stood up and was getting read to punch him in the face, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Sara calm down." Sav said letting go of my arm. I glared at Derek then bent down pick the rest of my stuff up.

Johnny DiMarco and his friend Bruce something came over.

"You might want to learn to control your little pet there, or she might get herself into some real trouble." Bruce said, looking down at me.

"Funny, I was about to tell Johnny that his guerrilla got out of it's cage again, but I guess he found it." I said standing up.

"Fuck you." Bruce said.

"When and where." I said walking away.

I walked off to my next class. I was in the special ed class for math and reading, I have dyscalculia and slight dyslexia. I'm doing 5th grade math and reading at an 8th grade level. All I had to do was simple multiplication and that was starting to give me a headache. I took a break from my problems and put my head down. I got back to work on my problems and barely managed to finish them before I had to go. I ran to the other side of the school for social studies and just barely made it there on time. I looked over and saw Holly J., hoping she didn't see me I walked over to the seat nearest to the windows.

"If I'm not mistaken I saw you in the special ed class last period didn't I." Holly J. said walking over to me.

"Yep you sure did." I said sitting down. I really didn't want to talk to her right now because I still had a headache.

"Wow, so what are you to dumb to understand." Holly J. started to say.

"Shut the fuck up will, I have dyscalculia O.K, now just leave me alone I have a migraine." I said pitting my head down.

She continued to bitch me out but I wasn't listening, I was trying to get some sleep. I finally fell asleep when Mr. Johnson started talking. I was woken up by the bell hurried out of the room. I ran to the other side of the school to the gym for P.E. I still had a bit of a headache, but I could run. After we ran our three laps around the gym, we had to climb the rope. This was the only class I had with Sav who was talking to a few of his friends.

"Bhandari." Mr. Khane our teacher called.

"Which one." Sav called back.

"Sara." Mr. Khane called.

Great rope climbing with a headache not a real good combo. I started to climb almost slipped. I told you climbing a rope with a headache isn't the best idea, but I managed to climb to the top and slid back down. I sat out the rest of class though. We went and got re-dressed and waited for the bell to ring. Lunch was next, thank god. That was the only time when I didn't have to be around people. I went into the bathroom first before I went to the cafeteria. I stood at the sink and splashed water on my face to wake myself up.

"That was really brave of you earlier." A girl behind me said.

I look back and saw that it was the girl that was with Holly J. earlier.

"How?" I asked.

"Standing up to Holly J. and Bruce like that." She said fixing her hair.

"They're not so tuff." I said putting my hair up.

"If you say so, I'm Anya by the way." She introduced herself "Sara." I said smiling.

I left the bathroom shortly after her. I walked over to my locker and got my lunch and ate in the Zen Garden. (Only place in that school thats quiet.) My last two classes flew by as did the ride home.

"So how was you first Sara?" My mom asked.

"O.K I guess, I'm gonna need to start taking medicine to school I got another migraine." I said looking out the window.

When we got home there was another family sitting in our living room talking to dad.

"Ahhh, here they are." Dad said when we walked in the door. "Arie this is my son Savtog, and my daughters Alliah and Sara." Dad introduced us.

"Sara there's someone I want you to meet," Dad said waving someone over to us, "Sara this is Arie's son Elie, Elie this is my daughter Sara."

"So this is my sons future bride." Arie said.

I looked back at my Dad. I was suppose to get married to him, barely know him.

"Umm, Dad I have to go do my homework." I said heading toward the stairs.

I went up to my room turned on Savior by Rise Against and started doing my homework. I only went downstairs when it was time for dinner. I ate in silence, I really wasn't a big fan if this whole arranged marriage thing. After dinner they left to go back home and I went back up to my room and went worked on my homework some more.

"Hey sis." Sav said walking in.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Something's been bugging you, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit, Sara remember your trying to lie to your twin brother, I can tell when something's bothering you." Sav said sitting on my bed.

"Right, well it's this whole arranged marriage thing it's got me a little freaked out, I mean they want me to marry Elie but I hardly even know him." I said. "Listen I know it's weird, but just try to get to know him he seems like a cool guy, ask him out or something, then maybe you won't be so freaked out by the whole marriage thing." Sav said getting up.

"Alright, thanks Sav." I said finishing the last of my homework.

After I finished I turned off my lights and lied down. I thought about what Sav said and he's right, I'll call him tomorrow and ask him, I mean whats the worst that could happen, we fight then we break up. Right.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

I woke up on my own for school the next morning hoping that today would be better than yesterday. Meaning I'm gonna have to try to avoid Holly J. Bruce and Derek or else I'd end up in a lot of trouble. I staggered down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower. I looked at my clock and saw the time, 6:30, I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry. I ran down the hall downstairs and past dad knocking him over.

"Oops, sorry dad, I'm in a bit of a hurry." I said helping up. "O.K, just be careful not to knock you mother over." Dad said laughing.

I smiled and ran into the living room and grabbed the rest of my stuff. I caught up with Sav and Alli down the street.

"Moving a little slow today." Sav said, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey it's not like I'm going to be at school long anyways." I said, smirking at Sav.

He just sort of glared at me. I had a doctors appointment today to determine if I was bipolar or not. I started to hum Before He Cheats (yes I listen to all kinds of music.) Once at school I stopped by my locker before I went to homeroom. Alli walked up to me on her way to her homeroom, with her skirt and hoddie in her hands.

"Let me guess you need me to stash your skirt in my locker don't you." I guessed.

"Yeah, sorry but my locker is kinda jammed." Allie explained, handing me her skirt.

"'K, who's your friend Alli?" I asked taking Alli's skirt.

"Huh, oh, this is Claire, Claire this is my sister Sara." Alli said. "Hi, crap I gotta go." I said, running as the warning bell rang.

I barely made it to homeroom on time before the second bell rang. I sat down in the desk nearest the door and pulled put my CD player. I put my headphones on and watched the clock, I was gonna be leaving third period. I watched "The Queen Bee" Holly J. walk in with that Anya chick I met in the bathroom yesterday. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and breezed right passed me. I rolled my eyes back and turned my attention back to the clock. Finally, the bell rang and I ran out of the room and into chemistry class. I sat in the same desk as yesterday and pulled out Perfect Chemistry and started to read. Derek's friend walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hi." He said shyly.

I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hi." I said, continuing to read.

"I'm Danny." He said, after a slight pause.

"Sara." I said, still not looking up from my book.

"Look, I'm sorry my friend was a jerk to you, but that doesn't mean you need to be a jerk to me." Danny said, turning to face the board.

"Mr. Van Zant, do you have something to share with the rest of the class." Mr. Anderson said.

"No sir." Danny said.

I looked over at Danny who was very unhappy, and pulled my notebook out.

_Danny,_

_ Sorry about the way I was acting. I know I was being a jerk I was just in kind of a bad mood. I'm Sara Bhandari by the way, and again sorry._

I passed the note to Danny the turned to the bored and started to attempt to take notes so the teacher wouldn't get suspicious. He slipped the note into his pocket and opened his text book and tucked the note inside so it looked like he was reading his text book. He pulled his pen out and started to respond. He waited until Mr. Anderson wasn't looking before he passed the note back to me. I grabbed the note out of Danny's hand and slid it into my book. When he started to write more notes on the board I took the note out and read it.

_Sara,_

_ It's fine, everyone has their bad days. So you're new here aren't you? I think I saw you in the ummmm how do I put it, special need class, why? Sorry if I'm being nosy by the way, just curious._

I smiled, he wasn't being nosy, he was just interested in my life. I wrote back telling him why I was in the special ed class and answering and asking a lot of questions until the bell rang. I started to walk down the hall to my 'special needs' class as Danny put it, when Danny suddenly appeared at my side.

"Your going to be late." I said looking up at him.

"No I won't, my class is right next to yours." Danny said with a smile.

I just looked at him.

"What a guy can't walk with a girl to class." Danny said taking my bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

I laughed, and rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you hardly even know me?" I asked him.

"Well, if I got this right, guys are suppose to be nice to girls they like aren't they." Danny said.

I looked up at him. (Yes, I have to look up, I'm short.) Girls they like, woah, I hardly know him. Well he is kind of cute, and really sweet so far unlike his friend Derek. Hopefully he'll act this way even with Derek around. We got to my class and he gave me my bag. I walked into the classroom and sat down in the desk at the back of the class. I thought about what Danny said, he may like me but he won't like that fact that my parents won't let us be together. I at least attempted to start on my math before asking a teacher for help. I waited for the belling to ring then darted out of class. I ran to Social Studies and sat down. I ignored any comments made by Holly J. and anyone. I did the same in gym. Along with the rest of my classes and lunch. I was finding it kind of hard to focus know that Danny likes me, I mean it might not be a big deal for most people, but it is for me. Because I'm expected to marry Elie, but I'm not really sure I'll like him, I get a wired feeling from him, and I'm not so sure that he actually likes me, I saw him looking at Alli, but he has the one thing Danny doesn't, mom and dad's approval. So what do I choose, someone who actually like me, or parental approval. Elie or Danny. Who should I choose, god, why is being a teenager so difficult.

_**A/N: So who should or will if I can get this planned out right Sara pick with some influence from my readers, six foot ten inch one hundred and thirty pounds of pour muscle Elie who's first impression on her was not so good. Or six foot two inch Danny who made a better impression than Elie, ****and may actually care about her. We may soon find out.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden emotions

That night I lay awake, restless thinking of what to choose, family or love. I wanted both, but I didn't want to get sent back to India again, I'd rather die than get sent back there. I just wanted to follow my heart. Once finally reaching unconsciousness, I began to dream of Danny. His face, his smile, his laugh... I felt a gentle tug on my shoulder hearing Sav's voice interrupt my pleasant and beautiful dream. I opened my eyes and glared at Sav, who backed up a couple of steps. I stretched and sat up in my bed still glaring at Sav.

"Mom wants you." He said exiting my room.

I got up out of bed and walked across the room to my dresser and pulled some random clothes out and got dressed. I staggered down the stairs into the laundry room with my mom.

"Sav said you wanted to see me." I said.

Mom stopped folding laundry and faced me. She had an apologetic and regretful look on her face, the same look she has when she has bad news.

"Mom whats wrong?" I asked.

"Your going to India for a while." Mom said sitting down on a box.

"What, why, what did I do?" I asked.

"Sara, you didn't do anything, it's Jonathan." Mom said.

"Whats wrong with Uncle Jonny?" I asked.

Jonathan Heinz is our uncle, and my godfather.

"He's been sick, really sick, and I'm not sure how much more time he has left, and he wants to see us before he...passes." Mom explained.

"Do Sav and Ali know?" I asked.

"Yes, and we'll be going to, but we can only send one of us, and since he's your godfather, I thought you'd want to go first." Mom said.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier, I would have liked to see him before was on his deathbed." I said tears running down my face.

"I know honey, I'm sorry I should have told you before now."

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"So when am I going?" I asked.

"Tonight, so if you want you can skip school today."

"How long will I be gone?"

"About two weeks."

I nodded and left the room.

I walked back up to my room, and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Danny,_

_ Hey, I won't be at school for a couple of weeks, I'll be in India. My uncle is dieing so I'll tell you in written form that I like you to, but if you __want us to be together we have sneak around for a while. I'll be back soon. I'll see then._

_~Sara _

I folded the note and ran it down to Sav.

"Hey can you give this to Danny Van Zandt?" I asked.

He nodded then walked out the door. I walked back upstairs and fell back on my bed. This sucks I finally get to see my uncle and he's dieing. I glanced over at a picture of me and Uncle Jonny, don't get me wrong my parents are good to me but sometimes, I think he's more of a dad to me than my own dad. Finally I let go of my tough girl side and started to bawl. No one was in there with me of coarse, I'm not trying to act like a tough girl I just don't like to show many of my emotions, sadness and crying being one of them.

**A/N: I know, I know depressing chapter, but you gotta see Sara's softer side sometime right? **


	4. Chapter 4: Home

I was woken up at four o'clock by my mom to start packing for India. I wasn't very excited, but he was my uncle so I needed to go. Once I finished packing, I dropped my bag on my bed and went downstairs to find my parents and tell them I was ready to go. I went back up to my room and just sat there. I grabbed my Chris Daughtry CD and put it in my stereo. I flipped through the tracks until I found the song Home. I don't know why, but that just felt like the right song to listen to right now. I lied back on my bed and listen to the song and the jumped in and started singing with "I'm coming home, to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me." I'm not sue why, but I always felt more at home in India with Uncle Jonny, Uncle Nigel and Aunt Meredith, when I got to go there when I wasn't in trouble that is. I sometimes feel like a stranger in my own home, oh well.

"Sara, come on dear, we have to go." I herd my mom's voice call.

"O.K, I'm coming." I called back.

I picked up my backpack and went downstairs to where my dad was waiting to take me. Once he had his keys we went out to the car. I through my bag into the trunk and climbed into the passenger car side. Dad held out my passport, I took it then sat back and looked out the window. I had my IPOD in my pocket, knowing I'd more than likely that I'd fall asleep on the flight. Once we got to the airport I walked in and found the gate I was suppose to enter. I turned and hugged dad bye and then boarded my plane. About twenty minuets later the plane took off, thank god I had the row to myself with absolutely no one to annoy the crap out of me. I sat back in my seat and looked out my window. I was about to fall asleep before we hit turbulence. That was the one thing I hated about flying, every time we hit any kind of turbulence I got tossed around like a rag doll. Once it passed I released the death grip I had on my seat. A couple rows over a girl about my age was fight with her mom finally she just got up and walked away looking for another seat.

"Fighting with your mom?" I asked looking up at her.

She look down at and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been there, you might wanna sit before you get in trouble." I said moving my bag.

"Thanks." She said sitting down.

We sat in silence for a minute before I got curious.

"What were you guys fighting about anyways?" I asked.

"Just stupid stuff as usual, it's kind of a long story." She said.

"We're about a few thousand feet in the air, flying in a plane, where are I gonna go." I said.

"Well, I went out to a party with a few friends last night and we sorta, kinda got a little drunk and I didn't make it home," she explained, "so when I did get home this morning she went off on me like I did something wrong." She finished.

"She was probably just worried, I know you think it's stupid that she went off because you were out with your friends, but you also gotta get where she's coming from, are you an only child?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well there you go, she was scared that you were out possibly dead somewhere, your her only kid hun, wouldn't it scare you if you let your only son or daughter so out one night and they didn't at least call to check at all in that night and you had absolutely no idea where they where, you'd more than likely feel responsible knowing that you let them go out, she was just worried that something happened to you, her only daughter." I explained she seemed to understand what I was saying.

"Wow I guess I never thought of it that way, well all mom did was scream, so it just it didn't occur to me that mom was worried not angry." She said looking at her mom.

"Yeah well parents for some odd reason think that screaming is the only way to get us to listen, I'm Sara by the way." I said turning and offering my hand.

"Sage." She said shaking my hand.

We talked for a few hours before the decided to go back over to her mom and try to talk to her.

I sat alone again, I didn't mind it but it was kind of boring sitting alone on a plane with nothing to do and no one to talk to. So literally began to pass out form boredom. I put my headphones back in and went through my songs until I found the song Bitch by Meredith Brooks. My brother seems to think that this song fits me perfectly, and it's kind of true, it does describe me pretty well. I leaned back and finally began at fall asleep. I finally reached unconsciousness and again slept until later that night.

"Well, I'm gonna be up for a while." I muttered to myself.

I got up and walked back to the bathroom. Then paced up and down the isles until the flight attendant told me to sit down. I sat down and pulled out my notebook and started to draw random things, even though I suck at drawing. After another few hours I fell back asleep and slept the rest of the night. I woke at about noon the next morning. I stretched and cracked my back, not my best idea. It would be about another seven or more hours until I reached India, meaning hours and hours of boredom. We hit more turbulence and I almost screamed, it's usually just a little shaking, and that scares the crap out of me, this one felt like we were about to crash. Finally it passed and I let go of my armrests.

"Damn it, next time, it think I'll walk to India." I muttered to myself.

Finally the plane touched down. I quickly through on my skirt and a hoddie before I got out of my seat, sort of an Indian custom. I grabbed my bag and boarded off the plane. Once I was in the waiting area I watched for my Uncle Nigel, he would more than likely be the one to come and pick me up. I stood up on the chairs and scanned the crowd, until I found him.

"Uncle Nigel!" I called waving my arms.

He turned in my direction and smiled. I jumped off the chair and ran over to him.

"Hello Sara, back already I see." Nigel said smiling.

"Yeah well, you know I just couldn't stay away." I said jokingly.

He laughed and took my bag, and lead me away form the crowd. We walked outside and looked around for my aunt and little cousins. Six little kids ran over to us screaming "Daddy, daddy!" and "Sara, Sara!" Uncle Nigel pick up two of them and I picked up the another two. I picked up my twin cousins Ziva and Vida and Nigel had Timmy and Alex.

"Sara, your back!" Deana yelled clinging onto my leg.

"Yeah for a little while." I said putting Vida down and picked up Deana. Two more kids walked over, a boy and a girl, Jared who was about seven and Sam who was more my age.

"So, your here to see Uncle Jonny too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'll only be here a couple of weeks." I answered.

We talked for a couple of minutes and then started walking, here we walk or ride bikes pretty much everywhere. Since Nigel and Meredith only lived about a mile from the airport they walked. We walked into a decent sized house and stood in the living room. My aunt came downstairs and smiled.

"Sara, your back already." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Good to see you to." I said hugging her back.

"You ready to see him?" She asked pulling away.

"Yeah." I said looking towards the stairs.


End file.
